


Kā jau visi cilvēki

by Norias



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Gen
Language: Latviešu valoda
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28592445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norias/pseuds/Norias
Summary: Nabiki ir kaut kas, ko Rjuougam vajag.
Relationships: Hibiki Ryouga & Tendou Nabiki





	Kā jau visi cilvēki

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Route of All People](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11205717) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Autora piezīmes: Anonīms autors  
> Darbs atrodas Ao3 arhīvā  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/11205717

“Ko, nekad?!” 

Rjuouga nokāra galvu. Īss apstiprinošs mājiens, un puisis juta, kā sārtums iekrāso vaigus. Ranma jau bija apvēlies uz sāniem, apķēris vēderu, tirinot kājas pa gaisu un locoties smieklu lēkmē. 

“Man liekas, tas taču ir tik jauki, Rjuouga-kun,” Kasumi maigā melodiskā balss pārspēja Ranmas aizgūtnēm ievilkto elpu. “Sagaidīt īsto ir tik romantiski...” 

“Neko viņš negaida!” Ranma izsaucās, pieslienoties sēdus, sarkanajām matu cirtām sakrītot pāri piesarkušajai sejai un blēdīgi samiegtajām acīm. “Kurš tad gribētu bučot to cūkas šņukuru!” 

“Ranma!” Akane iesaucās, tomēr balss viņai skanēja iecietīgi, un ieskatījusies Rjuougas sejā, viņa vairs nespēja novaldīties. Smiekli paspruka laukā - skaļi un spalgi. 

To, ka viņš bija izlicies par viņas klēpja sivēnu, Akane nekad tā īsti nebija piedevusi. Rjuouga nokāra galvu, skatoties uz savām senu rētu klātajām dūrēm, jūtot, kā kauns pārņem viņu, un kā vaigi sāk liesmot lēkājošās sirds ritmā. Radās vēlēšanās bēgt, pazust tik tālu prom, cik vien būtu iespējams. Vēl labāk, ja varētu nekad vairs neatrast ceļu atpakaļ. 

“Ūdens ir uzvārījies!” Kasumi jautrā tonī paziņoja. Rjuouga bija pateicīgs, ka tas beidzot novērsa Ranmas un pārējo klātesošo uzmanību no viņa. 

: 

Kad Mūžam Pazudušais Zēns iznāca no vannas istabas, Nabiki gaidoši bija atspiedusies pret sienu blakus stenderei, rokas sakrustotas zem krūtīm. Rjuouga paskatījās uz meiteni, gatavs izdzirdēt kārtējo dzēlīgo piezīmi vai komentāru, taču teikts netika nekas, un puisis, klusējot un cītīgi berzējot matus ar dvieli, devās prom pa gaiteni. Nabiki nogaidīja, lai Rjuouga paiet garām, un tad sekoja viņam pa pēdām, pa gaiteni, augšup pa kāpnēm un tad līdz pat viesistabai, kurā puisis bija nomitināts. Visbeidzot pie durvīm Rjuouga vairs neizturēja un apcirtās, tikai lai sadurtos skatieniem ar Nabiki nieka soli aiz viņa muguras. Viņa bija tik maiga un trausla, tik… tik nevainīga. Tai pat laikā, Rjuouga bija pietiekami daudz reižu ar viņu slēdzis darījumus, lai sen vairs neticētu šim izskatam. 

“Ko tu…” 

Tālākais iesprūda Rjuougas rīklē, kad Nabiki strauji paliecās uz priekšu. Kā prasmīgam Cīņas Mākslu piekopējam, puisim bija vairāk nekā pietiekami daudz laika, lai izvairītos, bet vēlāk, rūpīgi to visu apdomājot, Rjuouga saprata, ka vienkārši nebija spējis noticēt, ka tas notiek, _ka tas varētu notikt ar viņu_. 

Tā viņš arī tur stāvēja sastindzis, ar pusvārdā pavērtu muti, kamēr Nabiki paliecās uz priekšu, pastiepās uz pirkstgaliem un noskūpstīja viņu, viņas lūpas, tādas negaidīti miklas un siltas, piekļaujoties puiša lūpām. Tas ilga kādas desmit sekundes, pirms meitene atrāvās no viņa, ar vieglu smaidu atglaužot no sejas nepakļāvīgu matu cirtu. 

Rjuouga juta, ka nosarkst kā biete, viņš pavēra muti, aizmirsa, ko gribēja teikt, norija kaklā iesprūdušo kumosu un tad nokāra galvu, skatoties uz basajām kājām uz gludajiem grīdas dēļiem. 

“Pirmā reize par brīvu.” 

Rjuougas skatiens atrāvās no grīdas un pacēlās atpakaļ pret meiteni, kas tobrīd iemeta mutē košļājamo gumiju, uzpūšot no tās burbuli. 

“Koa?” Tas izskanēja gluži kā palēninātā ierakstā, puisim esot galīgi apjukušam, reizē šokā un kaislē iekvēlojoties, kad viņš aptvēra teikto. Viņa taču… 

“No šī brīža tas maksās 300 jēnas,” meitenes acis laimīgi iepletās, redzot Rjuougas sejas izteiksmi. “Cena var mainīties bez brīdinājuma. Tas ir, ja tu vēlētos mazliet papraktizēties, Šņukuriņ.” 

“Es neesmu…” Rjuouga asi iesāka, un tad iekoda mēlē. 

“Mieru, mieru,” Nabiki kā padodoties pacēla gaisā un savicināja slaidās, trauslās rokas. “Tavai zināšanai, pēc cūkas šņukura tu galīgi negaršoji.” 

Viņa aplaizīja lūpas, mazais sārtais mēles galiņš lēni aprakstīja apli, un Rjuouga juta, ka kaklā atkal iespriežas nenorijams kumoss, liekot viņam novērsties. Ausīs atskanēja dzidri smiekli. 

Tā tā spīdzinātāja viņu arī atstāja, sastingušu blakus slieksnim. 

: 

Trīs simti jēnu Rjuougam atradās. Tas pat nebija pārāk dārgi, par to, kas tika piedāvāts. 

: 

Todien viņi skūpstījās reizes četras, un pēdējā reizē meitene tikai ar pūlēm atrāvās, lūpām nošmaukstot. Rjuouga justās uzkarsis un apjucis, izbaudot visu to, ko viņas mute spēja sniegt. Tāda mikla maiga oāze, un viņa paša mute, izkaltusi kā tuksnesis. 

“Man jāiet,” viņa paziņoja, un acis meitenei iemirdzējās, kad viņu skatieni sadūrās. Rjuouga nebija tāds nelga, lai atļautos domāt, ka viņu tikšanās Nabiki kaut ko nozīmētu. Vidējā Tendo bija daudz nopietnāks medījums. Nabiki Tendo nepieradinās pāris naivi skūpsti, vēl vairāk, tādi, kas tiek pirkti. 

“Man ir vēl nauda,” Rjuouga paziņoja. Runājot, mute viņam jutās savādi, kā sejai vairs nepiederoša. 

Acis bija kā piekaltas Nabiki ķiršsarkano lūpu izliekumam, un likās, ka viņa mute pieder tām… 

“Man ir jāpagūst izmācīties,” atskanēja atbilde. Meitenes acis pārslīdēja viņam, no kvēlojošajām acīm, pār piesarkušajiem vaigiem un pietvīkušajām lūpām, un tad vēl zemāk, kur mazais Šņukurs arī bija sasprindzis un saslējies. Vienubrīd Rjuougam iešāvās prātā doma, cik daudz būtu jāmaksā, lai pierunātu Nabiki noskūpstīt viņu vēl citur, un tad viņš piesarka vēl vairāk, nokaunējies par tādām domām. 

“Es varētu pārdot tev Akanes fotogrāfiju, ja tu…” 

“Vai tev ir kāda no tavējām?” Rjuouga aši pajautāja, un pirmo reizi šo neveiklo attiecību laikā izskatījās, ka viņam ir izdevies Nabiki pārsteigt. Meitenes vaigi viegli pietvīka, un viņa izskatījās samulsusi. Tikai uz īsu mirkli, tad viņas stāvs atkal izslējās un seja apņēmībā saspringa. 

“Gribi skolas peldkostīmā, vai fizkultūras tērpā?” 

: 

Viņš nopirka abas, tomēr vakarā tās gulēja blakus viņa guļam-paklājam ar attēlu uz leju, kamēr Rjuouga aizmiga, domājot par ķiršsarkanajām lūpām, kas piekļāvušās viņējām. 

: 

“Pagaidi, pagaidi,” Rjuouga izdvesa, viņu lūpām atraujoties. Tā bija jau trešā reize, kad viņš šodien bija nopircis meitenes skūpstu, un viņš juta, kā Nabiki gurni trinas virs viņa ceļiem, meitenei atliecoties atpakaļ. Tas lika asinīm sākt riņķot straujāk. 

“Kas ir, Šņukuriņ?” Nabiki izdvesa. Viņa arī izklausījās bez elpas, balss saspringta, mazliet pat dobja. 

“Man vairs nav naudas,” Rjuouga nokaunējies atzina, un meitene saviebās, lūpu kaktiņiem nicīgi paraujoties lejup. Puisis sakustējās, ceļgalam atspiežoties pret skolas sola malu, un viņš pamanīja, kā meitenes acis uz mirkli pārslīd tai vietai, kur viņa loceklis bija izspīlējis bikses, tieši blakus viņas asi iegludinātajām svārku ielocēm, pirms atkal atgriezties pie puiša sejas. Sasodīts, viņa arī to iekāroja, un tas tikai vēl vairāk iekvēlināja, 

“Cik tev vēl ir?” Nabiki beigās izdvesa, un Rjuouga neskaitot izgrāba no kabatas dažas atlikušās monētas un bez vārda runas pasniedza viņai. 

“Tev ir desmit sekundes,” viņa paziņoja, un tad atkal bija puiša apskāvienos. 

: 

Tikai krietni vēlāk Rjuouga aptvēra, ka tā bija bijusi milzīga atlaide. 

: 

“Ak vai,” Kasumi maigā balss pārspēja balsu murdoņu vecās kundzes nūdeļu ēdnīcā. “Vai tas nav Rjuouga-kuns? Viņš tik centīgi strādā.” 

Nabiki šokā apcirtās. Viņa joprojām vēl pārskaitīja saujā veikalā izdoto sīknaudu. Kasumi bija aizvilkusi māsu prom no kases, pirms Nabiki paguva sacelt skandālu, taču meitene bija pārliecināta, ka tā blēdīgā kasiere ir apskaitījusi viņu par veselām piecām jēnām. 

Tas tiešām _bija_ Rjuouga, piesarcis kā biete, kas stāvēja pie viena no galdiņiem ar ēdienu paplāti uz kreisās rokas. Puiša matu šķipsnas bija nokārušās pāri pierei, gluži kā toreiz viņu pirmajā skūpstīšanās reizē, pēc tam kad Nabiki rokas bija tos sabužinājušas, bet stulbais apsējs novēlies aizmirsts uz grīdas. 

“Tev uznāca vēlme kaut ko iekost?” Kasumi painteresējās, jo šokētā Nabiki bija pamanījusies izbārstīt sīknaudu no trīcošajām rokām uz grīdas. 

: 

“Labi, bet tu man esi simts jēnas parādā,” meitene žāvādamies paziņoja, ar kreiso roku berzējot samiegtās acis. Rjuouga sajutās nejauks un nožēlojams, stāvot te durvju ailā ar savu zemisko nodomu, taču Nabiki tikai pasmaidīja to sasodīto kaķa smaidu un aicināja viņu ienākt ar siltu gaismu pielietajā istabā. 

“Labi,” Rjuouga sacīja, un tad, viņš, protams, bija Muļķis, viņš to zināja, un tik un tā nespēja noturēt mēli aiz zobiem. “Par ko?” 

Meitene aizgāja pie savas gultas, viņas soļi tik klusi, ka tos neizdzirdēja pat puiša trenētās ausis. Rjuouga sekoja viņai. Viņš jutās liels, tumšs, neatbilstošs meitenes istabas maigajiem dzeltenajiem un zilajiem toņiem. Vismaz kā Šņukuriņš, viņš bija pietiekami _piemīlīgs_ , lai iederētos Akanes istabā. Nabiki ar klusu būkšķi atkrita uz gultas malas un prasoši izstiepa roku. 

“Par to,” viņa paziņoja, taču meitenes seja turpināja smaidīt, un smaids bija silts un iedrošinošs, kamēr Rjuouga izmisīgi rakājās pa kabatām, meklējot naudu. Viņš neiebilda. Par to, par šo atļauju būt kopā, viņš bija gatavs maksāt vēl daudz vairāk. Nabiki nevērīgi pārskaitīja naudu, pirms iemest žūksnīti nakts skapīša atvilktnē un ar roku aicinoši uzsist pa gultu sev blakus. Rjuouga norija kaklā iesprūdušo kumosu. Viņš bija samaksājis par pieciem skūpstiem, katrs vismaz divdesmit sekundes, tātad teju par divām minūtēm. 

“Nervozē?” meitene pajautāja, un Rjuouga saslējās, izdzirdējis viņas balsī uzjautrinājuma pieskaņu. 

“Nē.” viņš apņēmīgi paziņoja. Rjuouga juta, kā uz pieres un deniņiem izsitas sviedru lāsītes, un, pirms viņš spēja kaut ko izdomāt, ko vēl teikt, viņš jau instinktīvi bija paliecies uz priekšu un viņa lūpas sameklēja meitenes lūpas. Nabiki lūpas bija mīkstas, padevīgas, un Rjuouga pazaudēja kādas desmit sekundes vienkārši izbaudot šo sajūtu. Šo maigo padevīgo spiedienu. Šo šampūna smaržu no Nabiki matiem. 

Tas galīgi _nelikās_ lieki pazaudēts laiks. 

Šoks atnāca brīdi vēlāk, kad Nabiki lūpas pavērās un starp tām izšāvās viņas mēlīte, taču Rjuouga, iedrošināts, bija gatavs atbildēt ar to pašu, acīm pieveroties un mēlēm apvijoties vienai ap otru. Meitene garšoja pēc zobu pastas un vēl pēc kaut kā sausa, gluži kā ja viņa būtu pirms tam gulējusi un vēl nebūtu paguvusi iztīrīt muti. Rjuouga cerēja, ka nebija pamodinājis Nabiki. 

Vai Nabiki bija speciālās stundas, atvēlētas biznesam? 

Vai Nabiki biznesam bija _citi patērētāji_? 

Rjuouga jau sāka atrauties, gatavs pajautāt to Nabiki, viņam to vajadzēja zināt. Tikai, meitenes rokas apvijās ap viņa kaklu un pievilka vēl ciešāk klāt, un viņas mute palika vēl dzīvāka un prasošāka. Viņu zobi sitās vieni pret otriem, mēles savijās, lūpas piespiedās kopā, prasošas un dodošas, mācošas un vilinošas sev līdzi. Tās pilnīgi noteikti bija vairāk kā divdesmit sekundes, un Rjuouga ar nožēlu atrāvās, sirdij lēkājot kā trakai. Viņš atvēra acis, un ieraudzīja sev priekšā Nabiki. Meitene bija piesarkusi, acis pievērtas, bet ķermenis liecās uz puiša pusi gluži kā saulespuķe sekojot saulei. 

Rjuouga varbūt bija naivs, bet ne muļķis. Viņš piekļāvās meitenei, un viņu lūpas ar klusu vaidu atkal sameklēja vienas otras. 

: 

Kad Rjuouga beidzot izgāja gaitenī un paskatījās pulkstenī, viņš šokā atklāja, ka pagājusi vesela pusstunda. Lai gan viņam arī agrāk tā bija gadījies, tik daudz vienā reizē pazaudēt - tas bija pirmoreiz. 

: 

“Man ir tikai dažas minūtes laika,” meitene dusmīgi paziņoja, bet Rjuouga jau bija iedevis viņai naudu. Viņš jutās samulsis, neveikls, noilgojies pēc šiem mirkļiem, taču šoreiz pirmo reizi Nabiki bija sastingusi un neatbildēja uz pieskārieniem. Rjuouga uzspieda viņai īsu neveiklu skūpstu uz lūpām un atrāvās, izliekoties ka meklē un skatās pulkstenī. 

“Ak,” viņš izdvesa, pūloties izklausīties pārliecinoši, taču meitenes uzraukušās uzacis lika puisim nosvīst. “Es.. man jāskrien… Uz darbu, tas ir. Atlikumu paturi?” 

Nabiki noskatījās, kā viņš tur aizsteidzas, meitenes slaidajam stāvam gaiši zilajā skolas formā asi kontrastējot pret skolas pelēkās akmens sētas fonu. 

“Hei!” 

Rjuougam samisējās solis, viņš atskatījās, sirdij sākot sisties straujāk. 

“Tu ej uz nepareizo pusi!” 

: 

Vai tad viņam tā vienmēr nesanāca…? 

: 

“Jā, protams,” meitene izmeta, pār plecu skatoties atpakaļ istabā. Mazais TV aparāts stūrī skaļi kaut ko vervelēja, izskatījās pēc pārraides no Tokijas Biržas, kur mazi vīriņi iestīvinātos melnos uzvalkos piesarkušām sejām pilnā rīklē izkliedza kaut kādas formulas, laikam jau algebru. Finanšu pasauli Rjuouga nekad nevarēja saprast. Dodiet viņam akmeni, ko saskaldīt, kalnu, kurā uzkāpt, vai jūru, ko pārpeldēt… 

Tomēr meitenes tonis lika puisim sastomīties, tā arī sastingt ar saņurcītajiem papīriem rokā. Viņš vēlējās būt kopā ar Nabiki vairāk par šo vienu skūpstu, un Rjuougas sejā uzplauka viegls smaids, redzot, kā Nabiki saviebjas, kad viņa roka ar naudu pazūd atpakaļ kabatā. 

“Izskatās, ka tu esi aizņemta,” Rjuouga izdvesa. Nabiki nopūtās, nolaižot acis lejup, it kā viņu ieinteresētu grīdas dēļi. Karstums mocīja visus kā mājās tā uz ielas, un aiz ieplaisājušā loga līksmi čirkstēja cikādes. “Es laikam tad pienākšu vēlāk?” 

Nabiki nogrozīja acis un nākamajā mirklī viņas roka satvēra Rjuougu aiz krekla uz krūtīm, sagrāba to dūrē, un ar meitenei pārsteidzošu spēku ievilka iekšā pa durvīm guļamistabā. 

“Aiziesi, un kad vēl atradīsi ceļu atpakaļ,” viņa paziņoja, taču vārdiem pietrūka pierastā indes piesitiena. 

: 

Nabiki mute garšoja pēc Kasumi vakariņās gatavotajiem bekona salātiem. Rjuougam nācās iekost mēlē, lai apvaldītu smīnu, kad viņš aptvēra. 

Viņa pat nebija pārskaitījusi naudu. 

: 

“Ar labsvakaru, Šņukur,” Ranma uzsauca, izstiepjoties un atliecoties atpakaļ, rudajiem matiem karājoties sviedru un putekļu klātās lēkšķēs. “Neaizmirsti aizslēgt, kad pabeigsi!” 

“Jā, jā,” Rjuouga atsaucās, pat nepaceļot galvu no ritmiskās slotas vēzēšanas pār betona grīdai. Saimniece šodien bija labi nopelnījusi tirgojot nūdeļu zupu un alu, kas nozīmēja, ka arī Rjuougam bija ienākusies laba kabatas nauda izdevumiem, pietiekami veselai nedēļai skūpstu, un šī doma sildīja viņam sirdi. 

“Čau, Nabiki!” no atvērto durvju puses atskanēja Ranmas balss. “Kas tevi te atdzina?” 

Rjuouga sastinga. Tagad, kad slotas sari vairs nešvīkstēja, viņš stāvēja pilnīgā klusumā. 

“Akane teica, dzirdējusi, ka drīz līs,” Nabiki attrauca. Un tie bija meli. Rjuouga tagad bija iemanījies atšķirt pēc meitenes balss tembra melus no patiesības. “Es atnesu jums abiem pa lietussargam.” 

“Paldies!” Ranmas balss. Tad ilgstošs klusums, laikam tie abi stāvēja un gaidīja, kurš aizies pirmais. Rjuouga aptvēra, ka ož pēc cepamās eļļas un sviedriem. Jēziņ! Piesarcis, puisis atkal sāka vēzēt slotu. 

“Nu, labi, atā, Nabiki,” atskanēja Ranmas balss, un pēc tam Rjuouga dzirdēja vairs tikai savas sirds pukstēšanu. 

“Atā, Ranma-kun.” 

Stīvām kustībām Rjuouga izbēra saslaucītos putekļus un smiltis un tad novāca slotu un liekšķeri pieliekamajā. Tālāk vajadzēja noslaucīt un salikt atpakaļ vietās krēslus, smagus, jo tie bija no lietā čuguna, Rjuouga par tādu aprīkojumu vainoja Šan Pū nesavaldību. Un tad beidzot varēs te visu aizslēgt un doties mājās. 

Kopā ar Nabiki. 

“Ei!” 

Rjuouga apgriezās, un tepat jau viņa stāvēja un smaidīja, ielas laternas izgaismota durvju ailā, lietussargam šūpojoties iekārtam meitenes elkonī. 

“Hei,” Rjuouga attrauca un ieklepojās. Klusums bija spiedošs, teju vai ar nazi griežams. 

“Es atnesu tev…” 

“Jā, es…” Rjuouga iesāka un tad aprāvās, skatoties uz meiteni caur pār pieri pārkritušajām cirtām. Viņam nebija ne mazākās nojautas, kāpēc patiesībā Nabiki bija te atnākusi. “…es tā dzirdēju.” 

“Ā,” tagad bija Nabiki kārta samulst un sākt mulsumā mīņāties, kamēr puisis izkārtoja krēslus nūdeļu restorānā. Beidzot bija atlikuši tikai divi krēsli, un tad Rjuouga apstājās. 

“Bet…” puisis norija kaklā iesprūdušo kumosu. Tas bija tik briesmīgi, baidīties pieļaut kādu kļūdu. “Bet kāpēc… tu atnāci?” 

“Nu…” Nabiki nolaida skatienu, ievērojot savas vieglās vasaras sandales, absolūti nederīgas pastaigām lietū. “Mājās bija tikai divi lietussargi…” 

Tas laikam nenostrādās. 

“Lietus taču patiesībā nebūs?” Rjuouga klusi sacīja, un meitenes acis izvairījās no viņa skatiena. Tās šaudījās visur - uz ķīniešu zīmējumiem pie sienām, uz galdiņiem ar baltajiem pārklājiem, uz kaltā čuguna krēsliem, uz skaidrajām debesīm, kas bija redzamas, skatoties ārā pa durvīm. Beidzot, viņa nopūtās un pacēla skatienu. 

“Tu neesi…” Nabiki pirmo reizi izklausījās nepārliecināta, un viņas rokas nebeidza nervozi apgrozīt pirkstos lietussarga rokturi. “Tu jau otro nedēļu nepērc manus pakalpojumus …” 

“Es … gribēju iekrāt… kaut kam lielākam.” Rjuouga izdvesa, un Nabiki atviegloti pamāja ar galvu, ļaujot matiem pārkrist pār pieri un piesegt viņas acis. “Es kā reiz gribēju apspiest ar tevi izcenojumu.” 

Rjuougam gribējās sākt smieties, redzot to emociju haosu, kas sāka plosīties parasti tik atturīgās Ledus Karalienes sejā. Beidzot ziņkārība uzvarēja, un puisis spēra soli tuvāk, ievērojot kā meitene paliek uz vietas, viņam ielaužoties viņas personiskajā telpā. Tāda uzticēšanās piedeva Rjuougam drosmi. Nē, vēlreiz viņš nezaudēs, laikus neizmantojot izdevību. 

“Esmu gatava uzklausīt,” Nabiki sacīja, un lai arī meitene izskatījās nesatricināma, balss nodevīgi notrīsēja. Tomēr viņas skatiens nenovērsās, un Rjuouga saņēma dūšu. 

“Cik daudz, lai tevi uzaicinātu uz satikšanos?” 

**Author's Note:**

> “Saka, ka nauda ir visa ļaunuma sakne. Es saku, nauda ir tā kas vada visus cilvēkus.” Džoels Bedess  
> "They say money is the root of all evil, I see money as the route of all people." - Joey Bada$$
> 
> Stāsta darbības laikā jēnas kurss ir aptuveni 375 jēnas par 1 ASV dolāru.


End file.
